The Fifth Year
by Athene Moon
Summary: Harry gets a mysterious owl...then he has to reveal his past to his aunt and uncle...he feels that it was his fault that cedric died, and a crush wants to know harry...sigh! How can it be in one Facfic? YAY CHAPTER 5! R/R! PG13 for violence and language a
1.

The Fifth Year  
By: Athene Moon  
  
  
Chapter 1.   
  
Late at night, Harry worked under wandlight, skimming through the pages of Moste Potente Potions. Professor Snape had not taken summer homework lightly, as usual.   
Writing down what would seem like a good summary of the potion for Veritasium, he could hardly stifle a huge yawn. Looking at the clock, it said 1:20. Harry even forgot that today was his 15th birthday until now, but could not even muster a cheer in his head. Too many bad things had happened to Harry last year, and a simple birthday could not bring a happy thought. Instead, he got up to see if Hedwig is back with presents yet, not really caring. With cool summer breeze playing through his hair, he thought of what had happened. Harry was in a state of mourning for Cedric, even though he had not been associated with him until the Championship. He was now where he is blaming himself for letting Cedric die, not being vigilant enough to even try to knock him over to avoid the curse. He let Cho, his first crush, down by not saving him. In fact, he let the whole school down, where they expect the famous Harry Potter to save the day. Yeah, Famous Harry Potter to save the day, and look what happened. He wasn't even looking forward to going back to school, to see all the sad faces, trying to avoid his eye. Even his friends are wary of him now, never really trying to bring up anything related to the incident.  
He saw what were to be three or four owls, and a lot of packages carried between them. He stepped aside to let them in. One, was his very own Hedwig, with what seemed to be Hermione's and Sirius' letters and packages. Two, was Ron's owl Pig, with a very small package and letter, Three, Hagrid's owl, and another that he didn't know. It couldn't be one of the school owls, because it seems to be staying for a reply and has a package. Interested, he went to the stranger owl first, who hooted at him happily for picking him first. He opened the letter, and gasped out loud, which startled the owls. It read:  
  
Dear Harry Potter,  
  
It's me, Cho Chang. I am writing to you to tell you that you are not alone in mourning over the late Cedric. I happened to see you face when you left the train. It was a face of guilt and sadness. I suspect you blame yourself over this tragic incident. I really do not know the details, but you must not blame yourself. It does no good. It will not bring him back. Nothing will. The Diggorys said you did a noble thing when you brought his body back, even though you were a bit reluctant to hand him over to anyone, then. They wanted you to go to the funeral, but they had trouble contacting you. Maybe it would have done you a world of good, seeing that others are feeling the same as you. Well, not exactly the same, they didn't see him die, like you had. If you need someone to talk to, a sort of shoulder to lean on, I'm here. Tell me all about it, I'm greatly interested in the real story. But if not, that is okay. I heard rumors that your birthday is today, so I am sending with my owl a few treats to cheer you up, if it can.   
With Love,  
Cho C.  
  
  
A tear that had run down his face had struck the paper, finally setting him out of the trance-like state he had gone into. Cho. It was Cho who knew how he felt, and offered a shoulder to lean on. If he had been expecting anything from Cho, it was not this. Not a heart-felt reply and advice to help with the mourning. He was actually thinking of her looking at him with the deepest loathing, only something he'd see from Snape. He noticed this was printed from a computer, but didn't think much of that. He was thinking of how to reply to her! He talked to her Owl, "Could you stay here 'till tomorrow, I can't think of how to respond now." The owl hooted, who had actually settled down on top of Hedwig's cage already, ready to sleep. Inside Cho's package was a sort of a mini-party, complete with a cake with non-melting candles (15) and a silly paper party hat and even some confetti. Smiling for the first time in months, he had set it aside to dig in later. Then he had moved toward Ron's owl who seemed eager to go home, looking outside every few seconds. Harry untied the letter and package from the poor bird, and let it outside. Ron's card was cheerful, and actually sang the birthday song when opened. Their gift was a small package of Chocolate Frogs. Careful not to wake the dursleys, he put it under a book on the nightstand. Then he advanced to Hagrid's usual bag of muffins (he set this aside) and letter for a good summer. Now he wanted to see what Sirius brought him. He read the Letter:  
  
Harry:  
  
I want to know that you are coping well, and are not blaming yourself for what happened. It will not bring Cedric back, whatever you do. I am on an important mission for Dumbledore, and I am not allowed to say anything about it to you, other than what I have just said. I will not be readily available to receive letters, even though I do appreciate talking to my godson. I have found myself a Pertandium, and I thought you would like it. When you press the button, It will create a temporary shield against minor curses and incantations.  
Sirius  
  
Excited, Harry opened the package. It looked like a Swiss Army Knife, but with a big green button on the side. He couldn't wait to practice with this a Hogwarts. Then he looked at Hermione's letter:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I do hope you are feeling better about Cedric! I worry about how much this has taken affect on you. Are you going to be at Diagon Alley the last week of summer? If you are, Ron and me will be there.  
Love  
Hermione  
  
  
Her package had been an assortment of muggle and wizard treats. Now he has another thing to worry about. How is he going to get his supplies? How is he going to convince the Dursleys into taking him to London?  
As if he was answered, there swooped down a school owl. Opening the letter it said:  
  
Mr. H. Potter,  
  
Because of the circumstances taking place, I, Headmaster Dumbledore, am requesting that you should be escorted into London to take care of school supplies and getting onto the train to Hogwarts. During your week there, trained Hit Wizards shall watch you. They will be waiting 12:00 sharp at your house the 27th of August with a limo and a letter to your aunt and uncle.  
Sincerely,  
Dumbledore  
  
Exasperated, he read the letter again more slowly to make sure he got it right. Isn't this a bit much??? Thought Harry, I mean, come on! Hit Wizards, and probably a limo that is armed so that even a tank can't hurt it! It's not like Voldemort is---  
--But he is after you. Warned another part of his brain.  
Involuntarily, he shivered.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up to a beautiful morning, with the smell of breakfast wafting into his room, the clanging of silverware orchestrating downstairs. Since last year, Vernon had had enough of Dudley's diet, and now only Dudley has to suffer, much to the joy of Harry.   
"Mum! That is only half a grapefruit!"  
"Don't you badger me for more, Dudley, you need to lose weight!"  
Harry was left unnoticed as he slipped to an available seat, and stabbed at some bacon and some bread to take to his room. But Vernon, suddenly seeing him, said, "No you don't, I don't want crumbs all over the floor, you eat here."  
But this must be more than a few crumbs, because he had let him take food to his room ever since he have heard that Sirius was his godfather. Unnerved, Harry sat down again. "I have got a...letter...about...a-about your...school, Harry. They say they got you covered to go there, so we won't bother." Harry stayed silent." It says here, " Vernon whipped out a letter from his lap and recited a part, " Because of the circumstances..." He seemed to be tasting the last word." Erm...What are the circumstances?" The whole table fell quiet as they waited for a reply. Even Dudley quit whining and listened intently.   
Harry chewed his bacon sandwich thoughtfully. Why would they want to know? But he could not think of a way to tell the truth to their likeliness. But he needed an answer from them to start. "How much do you know?" It seemed as if he bellowed it, it echoed off the walls, and the Dursleys shrank back in horror of such a question. But Harry was not going to take silence as an answer. Taking advantage, he stared them down with his deep, green eyes, like a dog herding sheep. Trembling, Petunia started, "I know who killed my sister, Harry. Even...your kind...doesn't like to say his name."  
"Voldemort." He said. Both Vernon and Petunia shrank back, as if he were Voldemort. But Dudley, confused, interrupted, "Voldemort, who is he?"  
Harry sighed."Voldemort was an evil...wizard." Apprehensive, he looked at Vernon, who gestured to go on. "A few years before I was born, he grew power by ...erm...charms that control the mind. I really don't know too much. But he was looking for my parents, and me. There was a ...charm... to protect us, but it was controlled by one person, who was at first my godfather, Sirius. He wanted to change go into hiding himself, so he handed the job to Wor-- er... Peter Pettigrew. But he did not know that Pettigrew as a spy for Voldemort, and easily sold off my parents and me to him." His voice had a steely tone in it now, "Voldemort came to the house, and killed my dad. " Harry's throat had now gone tight, "and he went after me mum and me. He killed me mum, but somehow, when he tried to kill me, it didn't work, it backfired onto him and he sorta...turned into...something. " He ended stupidly. He didn't want to add that he was the only one to survive such a curse, for some reason. He raised his head, and the first time, in fourteen years, the Dursleys looked sorry for him. Petunia, finding voice, asked, "But what does that have to do with what's happened now?"  
"Well, when I first started Hog-...school, he tried to regain power, and tried to kill me..." And that started all the adventures he had at school. About an hour later, he finished with "...and everybody is afraid since that he has full power, that he is going to find every chance he gets to finish the job." Looking around at them, they were speechless. Vernon fumed quietly, "Why didn't they tell us?" Harry shrugged.  
Feeling like this was the end of the conversation, and it was, he asked to be excused to write some letters. Back in his rooms, he wrote two copies about his news to send to Ron and Hermione, and sent Hedwig off. Then he remembered the letter from Cho.  
Blushing the slightest bit, he wrote draft after draft to make the perfect letter. With his wastebasket overloaded with crumpled parchment, and his ink well half-empty, he stared down at his perfect letter:  
  
Dear Cho,  
  
Thank you very much for writing to me. And I also thank you for giving me the cake, It is delicious. I dunno what you've read or heard, but here is the truth about that night...  
  
And he proceeded to write about it.  
  
And I am very grateful to have you to talk to. My friends understand what had happened, but they think it will upset me if they talk about it. It still sort of does upset me, but not as bad as it did right after the Third Task. I was in shock of the whole thing at that time, I guess. Your letter had jerked me out of my guilt for Cedric, and I again thank you for writing to me about it.   
Harry  
  
  
Not, bad, Harry thought. He was pondering if he should write 'Love' or 'Sincerely' or something at the closing, and decided not to. He wrote a postscript saying he was to be at Diagon alley the last week, and then folded the paper neatly and stuffed it into an envelope and handed it to the owl, who was watching him closely. The owl took off through the window, and Harry watched it fly out of sight, and then some.  
  
  



	2. 

Disclaimer: As we all know, characters are part of Jkrowling and blablabla... But Butch and Ray are MINE!!!!!!  
Author notes at the end... Keep reviewing!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Diagon Alley  
  
Harry sighed as he stuffed the last of his clothes into his trunk, glad to leave,  
even though things had changed for the better here. It hadn't changed too much, but he seemed  
to earn a bit of respect now. The house seems so quiet now without Vernon constantly yelling at him for one reason or another. And Petunia gets misty-eyed when she looks at Harry. It's quite a change, but I can get used to it, He thinks.   
  
"Harry, they're here!" Vernon yells up the staircase.  
  
Hurrying, he pushed the heavy suitcase down the hall, and to his great suprise, Vernon tries to carry it, but it lands painfully on his foot. Instead, they both carry it down the hall, Vernon limping slightly, to the front door. Outside, were two burly red-haired men, who could have looked like Macho-men Fred and George. They were looking suspiciously at the house, like it may blow up or something. The limo was not all that grand, if you take out all the Dark Magic gizmos and contraptions installed all around it.  
  
"Hello, Harry Potter, I am Ray McDonald, and this is my brother, Butch." both of the men shook his hand, doing the usual gaze across the forhead ritual. "I'll get that!" Butch called, watching Vernon struggling with the siutcase. It seemed like a piece of paper to Butch, who carried it easily into the trunk of the limo. The rest of the Dursleys came out, though Dudley was hiding in shadows, apparently remembering the last time he met up with a wizard. He waved the Dursleys goodbye, and they waved back to his suprise. Then he jumped in the limo.   
  
The limo was enchanted to be bigger in size, and it was like being in the entryway of a palace. Marble Flooring with skins of all creatures carpeting them, and there were numerous couches and chairs to sit in. Then one of the twins came in. "Exploding Snap, Harry? Butch is driving."   
So it was Ray. Harry agreed and played numerous games with Ray until Butch came up.   
  
"Were here. It looks like a few people know about us, there's somewhat of a mob." Butch grinned just like George would do if he is up to something. It was eerie. Harry found the door and stepped outside. Yes there was a mob. The Weasleys were all lined up front, as well as Hermione and her family. There was also Dumbledore, McGonagall, and a few people from the ministry. But the majority of the mob were reporters, photographers, and cameramen all yelling and pushing to get at Harry. It's like being a movie star, harry thought as he was blinded by flashing lights and deafened by reporters yelling in his ears. The two Hit Wizards yelled to make way, no comments, etc. and steered Harry into the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Ah, some peace, Harry thought, as he made his way into a room. The McDonalds followed, installing Anti-Dark equipment all over the place and setting Harry's trunk down. "Where are you gonna stay?" he asked. Butch replied, "the rooms beside you, so we can hear you if something goes wrong." And they left. Harry arranged his room so that it seems a bit comfortable, and not so eerie with the equipment. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." it was Ron and Hermione. "GOSH what a crowd harry! We thought we were gonna be the only ones there, for a moment, and then all these wizards kept apparating and trying to find a good spot..." Ron could have gone on for ours,  
but Hermione interrupted, "Are you okay, Harry?"   
"Just a bit ragged, why?"  
"That's not what I meant, Harry." Even Ron looked a bit concerned.  
Eeurgh, I don't wanna talk about this in front of Hermione."Yeah, I'm fine, Hermione." He decided to change the subject."What books do we need, I didn't get a list..." Ron gave him an envelope.  
"Dumbledore wanted to give it to you personally, but he was swept away by the crowd."   
  
"I'll read it later," Harry said."I need to talk to Ron alone, okay Hermione?"  
Hermione, a bit startled and hurt, left.  
"What, Harry?"  
"Its Cho, she wrote me a letter."  
Ron raised his eyebrow,"Wow, What did it say?"  
Harry gave him the letter, a little hesitantly, thinking he would notice the tearstain.  
"This is what you have been thinking, Harry? That you are responsible for something you couldn't control? I'm not really the person who would give advice but---"  
"No, no Ron, I'm somewhat over that. It's just that she wrote to me. Why would she concern herself about me?" Harry began kneading his forhead, a usual thing that Harry does when concerned. "I dunno, maybe she is worried about you, and wants to keep contact?"  
"But why, Ron?"  
"Because everybody else is." Ron said, a little bitter.  
"Look Ron, I can't help it, I'm sorry I even mentioned it to you." He was gesturing that towards the door, the conversation was over.  
But Ron didn't move. He was still looking at the paper. Harry groaned inside, thinking he saw the stain. "Harry..."  
"Unh?"  
"I'm sorry. I know you can't help it, its just that I never get any attention, and..." he let it trail off. Harry didn't want to say anything, and he left Ron to leave. He saw the letter land on his lap and heard the door shut quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione--"  
Hermione turned to see a downcast harry. She knows Ron and him had been talking, maybe they were arguing?  
"I need some womanly advice, I think. Come in my room."  
She was stunned. Womanly advice? She never heard Harry say such a thing since she knew him.  
"I tried to talk to Ron about it, and he didn't seem to understand me." He pointed towards a letter lying on the bed. She picked it up, and began reading. So that's what he thinks? She knew he had liked Cho, but this is crazy.  
"Did you write her before?"  
He suddenly brightened. "No, that's the point. That is what I was trying to get to Ron, that she could not have known how I...felt... about Cedric."  
"Yeah, she was using the excuse of you looking guilty the when we got off the train, but you were more concerned and determined than guilty."  
Gosh, girls know expressions well, Harry thought.  
"hmmm. This is computer paper, Harry, was she muggle-born?"  
"I dunno, maybe I'll ask when she answers me."  
"....Answers you?"  
"You'd think I would not write back, did you?" He almost bristled up.  
"Well, Harry, you have to be careful about the information you give to people, especially these days..."  
"--I can't believe you Hermione! You are beginning to sound like Mad-Eye, thinking everybody is a Dark Witch or Wizard!  
"Oh, come on, Harry! This is too strange for her to just like you."  
Harry blushed deeply, and tried to look somewhere else.  
Hermione thought of a question, then finally said it aloud."What do you think, Harry?"  
Harry, started, suprised."..me? Um.."  
"That she has some sort of intuition, or telepathy connected with you?" He turned darker red, if possible.  
"Possible, Harry, but probable? I think not.."  
He murmured something inintellable.  
"You still write to her, Harry, but think before you give out information so willingly, and try to get information from her, too. I gotta go to bed, harry, it's well past midnight." and she left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron and Hermione had got up early to talk about what to do with Harry.  
"...Why don't you let him talk to her, Hermione? I mean, it's probably his first crush!"  
"I dunno, I have a weird feeling about her--"  
"--Because you are jealous!"  
"I...Am...NOT!!" Hermione nearly screamed.  
"Hello, all" Harry finally came down from bed.  
"Hiya Harry!" Ron said, steering him to a seat.  
Harry pulled out the list of things to buy for school, eager to go shopping. But there was a letter from Dumbledore, first:  
  
Dear Mr. H. Potter,  
  
Under the circumstances I advise you to be more cautious in your life. A teacher will escort you to every class, or by a group of friends, by choice. When you leave the castle, there must be a teacher present to watch you. This includes Hogsmeade and Quidditch practices. You cannot stay outside after dark.  
  
Sincerely,  
Dumbledore.  
  
  
Harry groaned loudly, and tossed the letter for them to read. This was worse than when everybody thought he was the Slytherin Heir in his second year, and worse than his third year, where everybody was assigned to look out for him. "Ooh, Harry, this is bad." Hermione said.  
"Well, lets go shopping." Harry changed the subject, trying to get ready for school. He looked down at the list again, and found more books for DADA than anything else, there is even a few muggle defense books he has to buy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Halfway through shopping, he found himself bumping into his enemy, Malfoy.  
"Well, lookee here, boys, its the Famous Harry Potter." Malfoy eyes the McDonalds apprehensively, though not thinking anything about it. "Get out of my way, Malfoy." Harry pushed aside, and didn't want a confrontation. But Malfoy grabbed onto his arm, and made him stop. "Why did you run away, Potter? You had him all to yourself, but you ran away. I guess this proves that Harry is like everybody else, too cowardly to face his enemies."  
  
Harry had his wand between Malfoy's eyes, before he even knew what he was doing. Hermione tugged at his sleeve, "Don't Harry, he is not worth it" Harry ignored her. "So that is what you think, Malfoy? That I could not face my enemies? Look at what I'm doing, Draco. I could have you dead by now, before you can even think." Malfoy was looking nervous, and walked away. He knew he was bluffing, but he did not know how much he was bluffing.  
  
Harry turned to go back, but he saw how nervous his friends look. "I was just saying that, guys, to get him off my tail. You know I can't kill anybody." But Hermione still looked nervous. "Harry, you did not run away from you-know-who. You had to save yourself and bring back Cedric."  
"Hermione, I know that." Yes, he knew, but did feel cowardly for running away.   
Hermione did something extraordinary. She grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it. He never felt such a rush of comforting love before, and was stunned. He did not know how to react, and just let her hold his hand for a while. Ron said he was hungry, and they left to go to the inn for lunch. Harry was developing a tension headache, and left them to go to his room to rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was walking around Diagon Alley, desperately trying to find him. Where would he be at this time of day? She checked her watch. Hmm lunchtime. She went back to the Leaky Cauldron to see if he was there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron and Hermione were eating grilled cheese sandwiches and talking. Ron looked a little ruffled. "What do you mean, 'A little comfort'?"  
"Didn't you see that he was disturbed by what Malfoy said? He was clearly hurt."  
"So??? That doesn't mean that you should hold his hand like he was your boyfriend!"  
"He is not my boyfriend, he just needed to be comforted!"  
Ron grunted angrily.  
"Why are you so mad about it, anyway?"  
Ron clearly was trying hard to find an excuse. "You know what Rita Skeeter wrote about you two, don't you think that people would still believe her?"  
Hermione didn't have time to reply, a girl sat at their table.  
"Hello, are you Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger?"  
"Yes," they replied at the same time.  
"So, you are Harry Potter's friends?"  
"Yes." they replied at the same time again.  
"Can you tell me where he is, he said he would be here."  
Ron said. "He is in his room. the room number is 15. OW, why did you do that?!?"  
Hermione kicked him hard in the shin.  
The girl thanked them and went upstairs.  
"Do you know who that is, Ron??? That is Cho!"  
"And WHY did you have to kick me?"  
"Because you gave her information, and You-Know-Who is looking after him!"  
"Just because you are jealous does not make his crush evil. OW!"  
She kicked him again.   
"I am not jealous, Ron, I am just looking out for him. He seems to be so defenseless these days."  
"Defenseless?!? He kept himself from being killed by You-know-who a million times, Hermione!"  
She was not listening, she was going upstairs. Ron followed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was lying down with an Ice Pack on his forehead when he heard a knocking at the door.  
"Who is it?" he grunted, even talking hurt his head.  
"Cho, Harry. Can I come in?"  
"Cho! Wait a minute!" He turned on the light and tried to make his room not so sloppy looking. Then he opened the door. "Hi Cho! I didn't expect you to come here!"  
Cho, now 16 and very pretty to Harry, sat down elegantly on a ratty sofa. "I didn't think I would come, either. but I've read your letter Harry, and I cannot even begin how to describe at how proud I am of you."  
Harry tried to reply, but he seemed to be tongue-tied. Instead, he heard shuffling right outside his door. "Excuse me, " He managed to get out, and opened the door. Two figures stumbled onto the floor, apparently they were trying to eavesdrop at the door. Harry, infuriated, hissed at his friends to go away, and promised them he would tell them all about it later. He stepped back into the room, mumbling about how nosy his friends were to Cho. She apparently didn't seem to mind. "That's okay, Harry, my friends would probably do the same if they knew I was here. What I was saying was that you were so brave when you fought Voldemort." He was again stunned. Not only did she complement him again, she said Voldemort's name openly, without being scared or nervous. Harry shuffled his feet, looking down so that she won't see him blushing. "I dunno what to say, except that I am expected to be brave, if I want to stay alive with Voldemort on my trail."  
Cho sighed, looking worried at Harry. He was already getting tired of seeing that expression when people look at him. "I'm fine, really. Everybody is looking at me like I would break into pieces with the slightest wind, now." Wanting to change the subject, he asked, "Sorry if I seem rude, but are you muggle born?" Cho sighed again. "Yea, I am. My parents don't like it too much about having a witch in the family. They are worried about my little brother, Tian, being a wizard. He may have to go next year." Ah, so that explains the computer paper. He noted to tell that to Hermione. She was looking at the Dark equipment, interested. "You have a lot of protection here, Harry." "Yeah, I even have two assigned bodyguards following me where ever I go now." She looked a little suprised. "Really? I hope you aren't too mad about it, everybody must be worried about you, then." Well, might as well if she keeps bringing it up. "I guess. I dunno why they are so worried now, they haven't been worried too much before." He knew it was a lie, but it was slightly true. Nobody assigned Hit Wizards to him before. Cho nodded. "Did you have a nice summer?" she asked, a little apprehensive. "Not at first, until my uncle got the letter about the Hit Wizards. Then I had to tell them everything. They seemed to now have a little heart now." She smiled sweetly. "Well, that's good." Then Cho looked at her watch. "Three already! I gotta do the rest of my shopping, Harry. I'll see you at school." She got up, and went to the door, but Harry, as a gentleman, opened the door for her. She smiled again and waved goodbye, then went down the steps.  
  
Harry plopped down on the bed, exhausted as if he ran twenty miles. Then he heard thundering footsteps come up to his room. Ron and Hermione burst in. "Well?" they exclaimed, too impatient to wait. He explained everything. Hermione still looked a bit suspicious. "You said that she said You-know-who's name?" "Yeah, but she was Muggle-born, she probably didn't know that people don't like to say his name." She didn't look convinced, but didn't say anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note:  
Thank you all for reviewing my story! I've still haven't decided if Cho is going to be evil, so it will be as surpassing to me as it will be to you. This chapter is a bit cheesy, but I promise it will get better. I didn't really want this to be a romance, but I really don't control the story, I just write it. :)  
Talking about romance stories, I've seen many HP love stories where all the characters' personalities are so wrong that it's quite stupid. I am determined to keep the personalities of my characters the same as they were in the real stories, even though it's a love story. For Ex. I really don't see Hermione all lovey-dubby-hanging-off-the-shoulder-of-her-man girl, but still as smart and clever as she ever was, but with a boyfriend. Also speaking of Hermione, She is NOT in love with Harry, which would be too obvious and creepy. I see them as brother and sister, really. And I'm not gonna tell ya anymore, ya'll just have to read the rest.  



	3. 

Chapter 3: On the Train to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry was yet again ready to leave. Yes, the last part of his vacation was fun, and the Weasley twins had taken a great liking to the McDonalds, creating more mischief than thought (Changing Ron's owl green), but he was worn ragged by the worrying stares and concerns made by the Weasleys and Hermione. Mr. Weasley was at his side the entire time and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny wrought their hands every time they saw him. Hermione was still thinking that something was fishy about Cho, but Harry thought that Hermione was just not adjusted well to the fact that Cho likes Harry.  
  
With his suitcase packed, and Hit Wizards at his side, he made his way down the stairs. At the bottom, the crowd of Weasleys and Hermione were waiting, because he asked them to ride with him. The ride was quite enjoyable. Fred and George had decided to give Ron a few new robes for school, and had also invented a few new products for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Fred offered Harry some strange red gumballs, which he politely refused until he was told what they were. "Fireballs. We got the idea from a muggle sweet, but with these you can really shoot fire!" George explained happily, and Harry pocketed some free samples. He decided to try them later, in a wide-open space.  
  
When they finally arrived at the Kings Cross station, Harry and the others gathered up their luggage and loaded it onto the train. When they found Platform 9 3/4, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry aside.   
  
"Harry," Mr. Weasley started, "I know you did well last year, but you simply must be more careful than ever before, as I'm sure you know. We will always invite you over for the holidays, but you have to see what Dumbledore has toay first. He may either want you to stay there, or to go to the Dursley's home first. That is where you will be protected the best, even though he might arrange something at our house."   
  
Harry was confused. "Why would I be more protected at the dursleys?"   
  
Mr. Weasley sighed. "You don't know, huh? Well, that house is a lot more protected than you might think. You know Mrs. Figg, right? Well, she is your Secret Keeper. She didn't want you to know until you found out that you were a wizard, but you have not been to her ever since you turned 11."   
"Really? Mrs. Figg is a witch? You couldn't tell by her house or anything!" Harry exclaimed, but Mr. Weasley only smiled.   
  
Mrs. Weasley looked at the clock. "Well, we had better hurry, or you'll miss the train." Then she hugged and kissed all of her children, and Harry as well. They followed Harry to the train, and waved goodbye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry found the compartment where Ron and Hermione were waiting, and settled down to join them. They  
seemed to be arguing once again. "Oh, come on, Ron! It was just a week there!"  
"A week? He is from Durmstrang, and you know their reputation!"  
"Yes, but he is totally different from others there! And I distinctly recall a star-struck Ron asking me for a quill whenever he passes by!" she added with a sly grin. Ron simply ignored that last bit. "Harry, did you know that Hermione went to Bulgaria to visit Krum over the summer?"  
"That's great Hermione! Did you talk about Quidditch with him? Why didn't you write about it to me?" Harry asked. This was not quit the answer that Ron was looking for, and so he chose to ignore the lot of them. "He did ask me to tell you that you were very good at the First Task last year, but he didn't say anything else."  
"I wonder who is the defense against the dark arts teacher this year," Harry pondered.   
  
Ginny opened the compartment door. "May I sit here?" she asked Harry, who promptly scooted over for her to sit. She apparently wanted to ask Harry something, but no words came from her mouth. "What is it, Ginny?" Ron asked. She looked at Ron and pulled him outside to speak in private. After a while, the two of them sat down together, and acted as though nothing had happened.   
  
"Chess?" Ron offered Harry, and they pulled out their chess sets and began to play.  
  
After Ron had beaten Harry five times in a row, even despite Harry's cheating, there was a knock on the door.  
Ron looked questionably at Harry, and said, "Come in."  
It was Cho again. 'How did she know I was here?' Harry wondered to himself. She sat down beside him.   
"Hi all," Cho said settling into her seat. "I've just decided to sit with you chaps for a bit. My friends were getting annoying; they were trying to make a love potion next door. Actually, would you mind if  
I stayed here for the rest of the trip?" she asked.  
They all shook their heads, but seemed a bit apprehensive of her. Ron and Ginny passed looks at each other, then to Cho and Harry. Hermione asked, "How was your summer?"  
"Good, good. The Diggorys invited me to the funeral, and wanted Harry to come, but they could not contact him, for some strange reason," Cho answered. Hermione and Ron acted like they did not know anything about it.  
"Really? What was it like? The funeral I mean." Hermione asked, ever inquisitive.  
"Like any other funeral, I suppose, but they had constructed a flame near the gravesite that never dies out, even during the rains," Cho replied.  
"You must be really sad, him being your boyfriend and all," Ron said with apprehension.  
"Actually, he was not my boyfriend, but yes, I am quite sad. I was just a good friend of his, like Hermione is to you guys," She pointed towards Hermione. "But not a really great friend. We didn't have many classes together, he and I, but he asked me to the ball anyway. I guess he really liked me, because he had made plans to let me stay over at his house during the summer."  
  
"Why couldn't the Diggorys write to Harry?" Hermione asked.  
"Hmmm. I really don't know. I think the ... Dursleys, right?... Anyway, I think their house is protected by some class of a charm," Cho replied, thoughtfully.  
"Then how could you have written him a lett--" Hermione covered her mouth; she was not supposed to  
know about the letter. "Oh, Harry told you about it, eh? I thought he might," Cho said.  
  
The door opened again, revealing Malfoy, flanked on either side by his faithful, albeit, quite dumb, sidekicks. Harry felt Cho bristle up beside him, but she didn't say anything. "Look, Goyle, another meeting of the Harry Potter fan club!! Can we join?!?!?!?!? Oh, and look, they've got a new member!" He pointed giddily at Cho.   
  
Cho got up slowly, and grabbed at her pocket, where she had hidden her wand. "Get out of here, you mouldie git, or I'll rip you limb-from-limb." She didn't yet get her wand out, but kept her hand over her pocket as warning.   
  
"Ooh, touché. But I seriously doubt a mudblood like you could do anything to me."  
  
~~~~~~*******CRASH********~~~~~~~  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle flew across the hallway, landing painfully on the floor. Purple smoke billowed towards them in the direction of Cho's wand. The hallway soon filled with students of every flavor, wondering what happened.   
  
Some Prefects made their way to their compartment, blazing mad. They all started yelling about detentions and were wondering who had done it.   
  
After a couple of minutes of calming the Prefects down, Cho admitted that she had done it, but not without explaining carefully about the incident which had caused her to curse them, leaving out the language. They still had gave her three detentions, but promised to deal with Malfoy later.   
  
When they had left, Ron and Harry were praising her about how excellent her spell had been. "Blimey! I'd  
never seen that kind of curse before! What was it?" Ron asked in open admiration.  
  
"It's sort of a more powerful Disarming spell, but has enough kick in it to knock the other person out. I learned it last year, when we were done with The Unforgivable Curses. Mr. Moody said I was the best with it in the class," Cho replied. Ron was mystified by Cho. "You should go with us more often. We'd love to learn that spell."  
Cho blushed. "Thank you, Ron. I'd love to go with you three."  
Hermione said, "I hope you don't plan on replacing me, Cho." A little serious, but mostly joking.  
  
Cho chuckled. "I could never replace you, Hermione. The bond you three share is far too strong for anyone to break."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a few happy hours talking Quidditch (debating on the proper way to do the Wronsky feint, mainly)  
with their new friend, they felt the train put on the breaks and roll to a slow stop. They introduced Cho to Hagrid, and all took a horseless carriage to the school.  
  
When they got there, they said goodbye to Cho, who had to go to her House's table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: Thank you all for reviewing my fanfic! I have to thank my BETA reader, LIN-Z, for revising my story and giving me wonderful advice about British slang. (I'm American)   
Anywho, I had seen advice about to make more action in my story, and I hope Malfoy and Co. flying down the hall was exciting enough. :)  
Some one had said that Hagrid, in the first story, had told them all about it. Well, I don't think that they were listening too much, especially Dudley, with a pig tail growing out of his arse. :)  
  
As always, everything besides the plot here belongs to Jkrowling and Warner Bros. And I don't think that it would be right to sue me, for I was only *borrowing*, her stuff, and all I own is a pen and paper. ;)  



	4. The First Day

Not my characters. All are owners to the wonderful JK Rowling. Author notes at end.  
  
Chapter 4: The First Day.  
  
When Harry, Ron, and Hermione settled into their seats, there was a mild silence as the most of the school stared at Harry, as if he were completely nutters and about to attack them all. They only adverted their attention at the sound of Professor McGonagall knocking at the main doors to let the first years in.   
  
After the Sorting, Professor Dumbledore stood up for the usual speech. "Students of Hogwarts, we are facing a grave time in our lives. For those new to this school, last year, Lord Voldemort-" at this point the crowd flinched, "has regained a body, and has killed again. One of our students died, and one, barely slipped his grasp." Several eyes flickered to Harry; "Voldemort seeks to regain power, no use denying it.   
  
"We have set several new rules for your protection. Third Years and up will go to Hogsmeade in groups of four or more, accompanied by a teacher. Failure to do so will lead to severe punishment. Quidditch practices and matches will be also be accompanied by a teacher. I suggest taking extra credit in your Defense against the Dark Arts class, but it is not required. And now, we feast." With a wave of his hand, Dumbledore brought mounds of steaming hot, delicious foods to the tables.  
  
It was not usual for there to be silence during the Welcoming Feast. The only noise was the occasional clatter of a fork on a plate, but nobody was really hungry. Even Ron, who would be ravenous by now, only looked at his plate. Harry looked over to the staff table, and yet again there was an empty seat for the Dark Arts teacher. We wondered if Snape really got the job after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the feast was over, Harry was ready for a long night's sleep. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, I need to talk to you in my office. You two can come along as well," it was Dumbledore. They followed him in the hallway. "Honeyduke's Best Chocolate," Dumbledore said to the gargoyle covering his doorway. The gargoyle smiled and leapt aside. When they climbed up the spiral staircase, Dumbledore opened the door.   
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"Wha...SIRIUS!!!!!!"  
  
Harry leapt into his godfather's arms, who lifted him up and spun him around, laughing. "Wh-what are you doing here, Sirius? Aren't you supposed to be on a--"  
  
"This is my mission, Harry. I'm the new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher!" He laughed and ruffled Harry's already messy hair.   
  
"You...how can you be? You're still a convicted murderer!" Harry said incredulously.   
  
Sirius smiled. "I'm not a murderer! Some Aurors caught Wormtail a few days ago, and forced him to spill the beans. I'm a free man, Harry!"  
  
This was too much for Harry. First, seeing his godfather again, then, his Godfather being a teacher, then, him being a free man. All he could do was stare at Sirius, then hug him hard, laughing his head off in relief. Ron and Hermione cheered and also joined Harry in hugging Sirius.  
  
When they finally got settled down, Harry asked,"How did they catch him?"  
  
Sirius sighed, as if he told this story too many times."Wormtail was snooping around London, trying to catch the latest news at the Ministry. He was found in a bar, half-drunk, complaining how the Ministry was not doing a good enough job at trying to catch me.   
  
"Apparently, there were two Aurors there, and they recognized him. They asked who he was, and, apparently, he was surprised enough (or drunk enough) to forget to use his alias, because he gave them his real name. He was put under Veritasium, and he told everything."   
  
"What's going to happen to him?" Hermione asked. Again, Sirius sighed."He is dead now. When he came to, he was so mad that he tried to kill everybody. One of the Aurors died, but they got him, all right."   
  
"What were you doing before all of this?" Ron asked.   
  
"I was looking for him, as per usual. But I was also trying to look for information in Albania in dog form. I didn't find much, except that the old Riddle house is now vacant. I've seen the graveyard, and everything was cleaned up there. Hell, even the ruddy grave you were tied to, Harry, didn't look bothered, even though, from what you tell me, that Voldemort used a summoning spell to get one of his father's bones." Harry nodded. "I was about to dig up the grave to see if it was tampered with, but then I get Professor Dumbledore's owl, saying that they got Wormtail.  
  
"So, Harry. What news have you for me?" Sirius asked, and Harry proceeded to tell all about the Dursleys, and about Cho.   
  
"Ah, Hermione, you've got competition," Sirius joked.   
  
Then Dumbledore jumped in, "Sirius, don't you think that your students should go off to bed?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The room was filthy, dark, and cold. Slime decorated the walls, and releasing the putrid odor of rotting flesh. It was Lord Voldemort's lair. He sat upon a stone throne with an emerald crowning it.   
  
"Malfoy! Come here!" He yelled at one of the Death eaters awaiting his command. Malfoy knelt before him, and waiting with baited breath. "You were to watch out for Peter, were you not?"   
  
Malfoy whimpered. "Yes, my Lord."   
  
Voldemort chuckled. "And because you failed at such a simple mission, now Harry's godfather is free. We will have to kill Sirius now. You must be punished. Crucio!" He let Malfoy scream for what seemed like fifteen minutes. When Voldemort moved his wand away, Lucius did not get up. "Take him away." He called to two Death Eaters, and they dragged him into another room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up abruptly, with his scar searing. Malfoy's father! He yelled in his mind. He decided to go right to Dumbledore.   
  
When he was done getting dressed, Ron woke up. "Harry, what are you doing? It not time to go yet!"  
  
"I had a dream, Ron. It was about Malfoy's dad. I think Voldemort killed him!" The rest of the boys were awake, and they grumbled sleepily about him saying Voldemort's name. Neville shivered. "What happened, Harry?" Harry didn't want to tell him, but he did anyway. "Voldemort put him under Cruciatus Curse, and I think it did him in. But I must go tell Dumbledore about this!" and he ran out the room.   
  
When he stopped at the gargoyle, he found that the rest of the boys, still in their pajamas, had followed him. He told the gargoyle the password, and san up the stairs. Dumbledore was there, pacing his office. He looked unsurprised at Harry. "You had the dream, didn't you? Yes, it really happened."  
  
"How is Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked.   
  
"Still alive, but barely. He has severe brain damage due to the curse, and must now reside at St. Mungo's." Neville let out a small sniffle. Professor Dumbledore patted his shoulder in a patronly manner. "I suggest that you all go get dressed, but Harry, I need you to talk to someone." When the boys left, Dumbledore led him to his desk, and let him sit. Shortly, there was a knock on the door. Harry turned around, to see Snape and Draco, who was red-eyed. Snape patted him on the back and left the room.   
  
"What is he doing here, Professor?" Draco snapped, leering at Harry.   
  
"He came here telling me about a dream. In fact, Draco, about your father. About what happened to him."   
  
Draco stared, breathless, at Harry. "Y-you d-dreamed about my dad? How? Tell me!!"   
  
"I've been having dreams about Voldemort, when he is torturing somebody, or planning to kill me." He continued telling him about how his scar hurts when he wakes up, and then telling him about the dreams.   
  
Draco wiped at his face, furious to let his defenses down. "I just saw him. He's in bad shape, Potter. Doesn't even recognise us, and keeps muttering nonsense. My mum doesn't know if he will recover. Damn him!" Harry didn't know what to say to him. His enemy, as defenseless as a rabbit on a highway.   
  
"I'm sorry." they blurted out at the same time. Malfoy chuckled weakly. "I guess I know now where you come from, Potter. Parents dead, Voldemort after you without knowing why..."  
  
"Do you know why? Did your parents tell you?" Harry asked; he couldn't hold it in.   
  
Draco looked at him suspiciously. "They don't tell me anything. Why would they? So I can gloat about it? So I can wave it in front of your face?"   
  
Harry bristled. "You knew about my godfather, and you did exactly that."   
  
"True, true, but they didn't tell me about it, I eavesdropped on them."   
  
Harry growled,"Did you eavesdrop on them planning to kill him?" Dumbledore and Malfoy let out a gasp. Dumbledore said, "They are planning to kill him?" they looked at Harry. "It was in my dream, didn't I tell you? He said, '...and now Harry's godfather is free. We will have to kill Sirius now.'"   
  
Dumbledore said something softly to his wand, and a blob of silver burst out of it, going through the wall. A moment later, a very ruffled Sirius burst into the room, panting and huffing. He looked at Malfoy and Harry, and assumed the worst. "If you laid a hand on him, boy, you--"  
  
"They are perfectly fine, Sirius. They were just talking." And he told Sirius all about it, Sirius getting paler by the second. "He-He's after me?" He was speechless.  
  
After a while, he found the voice to speak."What am I going to do? I can't leave Harry!" He cried at Dumbledore. Dumbledore sighed. "You can stay here, but please be extra cautious for your own and Harry's lives."   
  
Sirius looked relieved. "What were they talking about, besides me?" Harry told him about the dream, and about Malfoy's dad. "I'm sorry, Draco."   
  
Draco looked up at him. "That's ok, Sir." Sirius smiled at him, apparently pleased at the name 'Sir.'   
  
Malfoy looked up at him curiously."Why are you here, Mr. Black?" Before Sirius could reply, Dumbledore got up. "Harry, Draco, Don't you want breakfast?" Their stomachs growled in agreement, even Sirius'. The four of them walked into the Hall. Most people were there, and after just recognizing Sirius, they screamed in fright.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took a lot of yelling on the teachers' part to calm down the school. Dumbledore hastily explained Sirius' innocence, and left the Hall. Harry sat down between Ron and Hermione, who were egging him to explain Sirius' presence. When he was done explaining everything, Hedwig, Harry's owl, had nipped him for a treat. Handing her a piece of bread, he read the time-table. "Wow, we have Defense Against The Dark Arts this morning! But we have Potions after, but Care for Magickal creatures in the afternoon." Harry was eager to see how Sirius would teach the class.  
  
They decided to leave early to talk to Sirius, but most of the class were already there, doing exactly the same. When they settled down in their seats, Sirius had whispered to Harry, "Just because I'm your godfather does not mean I'm going to go easy on you," he winked. Then he walked to the front of the class to take roll. When he was finished he said,"I am Professor Black, your new Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor. You may know me from that infamous incident that had happened between Peter Pettigrew and myself a long time ago. You may also know me as the only person to escape from Azkaban. As you've heard from Professor Dumbledore, I am an innocent man. Peter was a Dark Wizard, and betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort-" the crowd flinched."- when he was made their Secret Keeper."  
  
"When Peter Pettigrew was apprehended and killed a few days ago, I was asked by Professor Dumbledore to teach here. I obliged, happy to teach the school, and to be near my Godson, Harry. Today, I will teach you a simple Disarming spell that is more powerful than what you have been taught. It is the Expelliarmus Magnificus spell..."  
  
After a bit of lecturing, they set out to destroy some small pillows. Harry, already good with the smaller Disarming spell, was one of the first to send his smoldering pillow smashing through a window. As always, Neville was not very great with spells, and lit his desk with a fire that changed colors.   
  
With the bell ringing for Potions, Harry, Ron, and Hermione scrambled to talk to Sirius, who was issuing them homework.   
  
"That was a good lesson, Professor Black!" Hermione said, with Harry and Ron elaborating the sentence. Sirius thanked them, but his mind was somewhere else.  
"I've got to teach that Longbottom boy to learn that spell better. Wonder what his parents would do to teach him better...You guys are late for your class. Let me write you a note."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Potter! You are late once again." Snape had not lost his charm.  
  
Harry handed him the note and hastily went to a desk. Snape's eyes glinted furiously at the note. "Professor Black, eh? 'Stayed behind to talk'?" He crumpled up the paper and threw it into a wastebasket, but didn't say anything else.  
  
"Psst, Scarhead, Potter!" It was Draco. Harry raised an eyebrow, but turned back to his Empathy potion, which gave off a yelp and boiled over, because Ron added too much armadillo bile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm talking to you, doofus. Why isn't your godfather out hiding again, now that he knows that HE is after him?" Malfoy was not making fun, but actually really interested.  
  
Harry tried to refrain himself from punching him in the nose. "Do you see me cowering in a corner, because Voldemort is after me? And why do you want to know, anyhow?"  
  
"No, but wouldn't it be wise? I just was wondering why he chooses to stay with you than to save his own skin. Its not like you haven't confronted the Dark Lord and escaped."   
  
"Get out of my business, Malfoy." Several people are looking at them now, and Snape has an ear turned in their direction. He was feeling really uncomfortable now.  
  
"I want to know how you escaped, Scarhead."  
  
"Didn't you tell me I ran away?"  
  
"I meant the first time, Dildo."  
  
"Wouldn't EVERYONE like to know?!? Wouldn't MYSELF like to know?!? I was a FREAKING BABY for God's sakes!!!" He yelled into the crowd, who had turned to the both of them. Malfoy and other Slytherins chuckled at his frustration.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Potter, yelling. 10 points" Snape broke the discussion. Furious, Harry cut up caterpillars and poured them into the cauldron, which had just spewed purple sparks all over the place.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Yeah, it's been a long time, but this was a long chapter. I also know the day is not through yet, but i wanted to get this out and done with before I lose my readers.   
I have one bad review that does not explain why this story 'sucks'. If you can be a lot more throurogh with your review i can not make this story 'suck'. I also thank LINZ for being my BETA reader once again. Er, what else should i say? hmmm. Well, keep reviewing!  
  
  



	5. Just Friends

Chapter 4: Just Friends.  
  
(A/n) words with stars around them means its italicized, ::words:: like that are thoughts.  
  
After potions, Harry, Ron and Hermione settled down at the House table for lunch.   
"Ron, look--" Harry nudged Ron.  
"What, Harry?" Harry pointed at the Staff table. It all looked normal, but Cho was whispering something in Dumbledore's ear. Dumbledore turned to whisper in her ear, than sat up. Cho straightened, looking cheerful.  
  
"Students, I was offered a suggestion by Cho Chang of Ravenclaw, for the students to mingle with others of different houses at mealtimes. She said it would greatly increase House relations, and I agree. So, starting now, you can move to different house tables to make friends with students of different houses." The students looked baffled, but started to pick up their plates and move. Some Hufflepuffs looked eager to sit with Ravenclaws, and some made space for them. A group of first year Gryffindors moved to Hufflepuff. Harry was eager to move to sit by the Ravenclaws, but Cho already was making her way to them.  
  
"That was a great idea, Cho!" Harry exclaimed, and gestured the others to make space. Cho blushed. "Thanks. I always was disturbed by how all the Houses are segregated, but this was a bold move for me. I thought that Dumbledore would agree." She sat down, and started to pass food around. "What classes did you guys have so far?" She said, offering Hermione potato salad. "We had Defense against the Dark arts and Potions. We learned that spell you did with Malfoy, and Harry is getting good at it." Hermione said. Cho looked from Hermione to Harry.  
  
"Talking about that little runt, did he bother you all today?" Harry told her briefly about his confrontation, but Hermione interrupted. "He was acting strange; he was not teasing him at all, just being a nosy little brat."  
  
"But it was me who blew up," Harry finished. Cho suddenly got up and left. "Was it me?" He asked, and Ron, who was fixated on his lunch, shrugged and looked around. After a while Cho came back, dragging Malfoy by the ear and growling at him furiously. "Apologize, runt!" She threw him at Harry. Rubbing his ear, Malfoy said, "Why are you doing this, Cho? I didn't do anything to him!" He nearly whined. "You were bothering him by being the little brat that you are, nosing into business that is not yours!" She grabbed his arm, so he won't run away. "Sorry, Scarhead." Malfoy said furiously, and Cho let him go to his table. Harry was embarrassed and mad at Cho. "You didn't have to do that, you know. I could do well without an apology from him."  
  
"He needed to learn a lesson. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, it's just that I don't like my cousin very much, and I have to keep him in line, by Mum's orders."  
  
"Cousin?!?" All three said at the same time.  
  
"Yes, cousin. Not very close, but my mum always wants me to visit him and my uncle once a year. I feel sorry for them, but that does not excuse him for what he does to you."  
  
"You don't look anything like him."Hermione said, looking at Malfoy and her repeatedly.  
  
"No, because my mother and uncle had a different mother."   
  
"Small world." Ron said. Cho chuckled.  
  
"Sure it is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After lunch, they walked over to Hagrid, who was making his way to them. "Ready for class, lads?" He said, and looked over at Harry. "Dumbledore told me a' about Sirius. 'Ow's it like, having a godfather?"   
  
"It's great! I was wondering when he was going to have a house for me, maybe I'll move in next summer."Hagrid winked and started walking towards his house. "I didn't 'ave much planned f' today, besides finding game trails I' the forest. No, you won't go too far i' there," He chuckled at the exclamations of Harry and Ron. "But we will be looking in the outskirts of it, where nothin' can get ye." After a long, grueling session of identifying different animal scat, footprints, hoof prints, hair and broken twigs in the forest, they left to go for a short dinner with Cho.   
  
Fred and George waved at Harry to talk to him. "Harry, we need to do something for a keeper and a Captain. Everyone thinks you would be a great Captain, as did we, but we need a Gryffindor House vote. "  
  
In the commonroom, the whole House was there, including Professor McGonagall, who was to tally the votes. It was a tie between Angelina and Harry. "To see who is the Captain, we are to revote again, but first, the candidates are to make a speech of why they should be voted for captain. Angelina, you first." He being wanted to be Captain shocked Harry. He never planned to be one, and was sure as anything that he could not make a good speech, especially when you don't have time to make one up.   
  
When Angelina finished her speech with a shaky voice, she winked at Harry and sat down on a sofa. Now it was Harry's turn. Perspiring slightly, he said, "I am really shocked to be nominated for Captain. I don't have anything planned to tell you, but to vote for who will really lead the team for victory. In truth, I voted for Angelina, because she is a really good team member, and a smashing good Chaser," He looked at Angelina, who was blushing furiously. "And I believe that she will also be a great Captain. I really have no extra time to be a captain, with the, erm, O.W.L.'s going on, " but that was not all. He was going to ask for Hermione's used newspapers for anything about Voldemort or Death Eaters. Now he not only has to protect himself from him, but Sirius is also on Voldemort's hit list now. He can't spare a minute of his time.   
  
"Okay, Gryffindors, vote, and you will know who your Captain is in the morning." Professor McGonagall passed around sheets of paper, and then walked around with a box to put them in.   
  
Harry joined up with Ron and Hermione, who were once again, arguing.  
"Harry, were you telling the truth that you didn't want to be captain?" Ron asked.  
  
"I didn't say i don't want to be Captain, its just that I have other *important* things to do."  
  
"Yeah, we have to study for those O.W.L.'s." Hermione said sarcastically, getting the point that that was not all.  
  
"Do you still have your old newspapers, Hermione? I want to look through them." He raised an eyebrow at Ron, who just got the picture.  
  
"OH! That's the reason! Mum and Dad won't say anything to us, and all our newspapers disappeared. Did Sirius...?"  
  
"I haven't got to him yet about it. So, you got 'em, Hermione?"  
  
She nodded and went up to her dorm. After a while, she came down, with a huge bundle of old newspapers labeled with differently colored rubber bands. ::Clever Hermione, always a step ahead of the game.:: Harry thought, glad that he doesn't have to spent hours through useless papers. "The newspapers with green bands are just suspicious wordings, like codes, and they are highlighted where there are some. Blue ones actually talk about the school, yellow about the Ministry. Black ones, obviously, are anything that relates to anything about The Dark Lord directly." She handed him the newspapers with black rubber bands, and handed Ron the yellow ones, herself starting on a blue-banded one.   
  
Quickly unfolding a recent one, he skimmed through the underlined sentences, finding nothing more than 'in the day of the Dark Lord' now and then, or 'suspicions of Dark magic'. Just when he was about to give up to go to bed, Ron gave out a cry.  
  
"OY, Harry! Its Rita Skeeter writing again, that old cow. Didn't you lock her up in a jar, Hermione?" Harry grabbed at the paper, furious that she broke her promise to Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONVICTED MURDERER NOT INNOCENT, SAYS MINISTRY OFFICIAL  
  
  
Just days after the pardon of convicted murderer Sirius Black, an anonymous ministry official was asked to be interviewed about Mr. Black's innocence. He says that he was using the Imperius curse on the late Peter Pettigrew, who was known to have stood up to Sirius Black that fateful day, where he was convicted for blowing up the street, killing Peter, and a dozen muggles.  
  
But, just days before the start of school for students, Peter, after more than a dozen years has shown his face once again in public, in a wizard bar in (Some place in England, help me out). Drunken, he was overheard by two Aurors, exclaiming that the Ministry has done a poor job in finding, 'that wretched beast, that Sirius.' The Aurors thought that it seemed suspicious, to have a dead man drunk in a bar. Slipping a vial of Veritasium in his drink, they had questioned him numerous questions, finding out that he was an unofficial Animagus, and was the one who told The Dark Lord of the Potter's whereabouts, shortly after he switched places with Sirius, who was the Potter's Secret Keeper for The Dark Lord. He acted out that fateful day, to make sure everybody thought that Black was the murderer. Then he cut off his finger, and blew up the street, and transformed into a rat, and disappeared.   
  
But our official does not think so. "I believe that he did switch places with Peter, but then put him in the Imperius spell to tell the Dark lord about where he is, but he broke the curse just in the nick of time he was going to get killed, then transformed and ran away, but losing a finger in the blast. Then he hid for a number of years, knowing that Sirius would break free. Then he got caught by Sirius again, and was used by the curse for a number of reasons. For one, he was used to spy for The Dark Lord." He could not explain the Veritasium, but saying again that he was under the curse.  
  
It had been rumored that Sirius has taken up the Defense against the Dark Arts class in Hogwarts. If it is true, has Dumbledore, the Headmaster, made a wise choice? If Sirius is indeed a Death Eater, what will happen to Harry Potter, the boy who lived?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm. I wonder who that Ministry official is?" Harry said aloud.  
  
"I wonder why Malfoy was not full of glee when he saw this." Ron said huffily. Hermione moved in her seat uncomfortably.  
  
"It's because it's not out yet. This is tomorrow's paper."  
  
"Then how--" Ron said.  
  
"--I live right near the building that makes the papers. My younger brother always filches one for me." She shifted more, knowing that she was not supposed to steal.  
  
"Bravo, Hermione! Your first criminal act!" Ron cheered.  
  
"But what do we do, when the Slytherins find out? What are we going to do about Skeeter? And what about a brother?" Harry said, oblivious to Ron's cheering.  
  
"What, you have a brother? Why didn't you tell us?" Ron said, sobering.  
  
"His name is Aaron, and he might be a wizard, but I'm not sure. I know he has a bit of magic in him, because he could see the building." Hermione shrugged. "I guess I didn't tell you because it didn't come up. Let's get some sleep, we can talk about it tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was shaken awake by Ron. "Harry, wake up! McGonagall about to announce who is the Captain! Come on, and get dressed!"  
  
When he was ready, the boys in his dorm rushed him down the steps, into the growing crowd. When he stepped into the room, there was a bunch of cheers to support him, while he sat into a sofa next to Angelina. He gave Angelina a thumbs up, and she replied by crossing her fingers. After a bit of chatting, the room fell deadly silent as the portrait hole creaked open to let Professor McGonagall in. She raised an eyebrow at the silence, and conjured up a table to put the box on. She turned to also conjure a blackboard, to tally the votes. She reached her hand in, and unfolded a piece of parchment.  
  
"First vote: Harry Potter," Whistles and cheers empathized the leap in Harry's heart. She put one line under Harry's name on the chalkboard.   
  
It seemed to go on for hours, sometimes Harry in the lead, sometimes Angelina. Then it came to the last vote, with them tied. McGonagall cleared her throat. "This last vote will show us who the new captain is. I advise you two, Harry and Angelina, to not get upset by either result, and walk away, winner or loser, with good sportsmanship." She unfolded the last vote. "Gryffindor's new Captain is...*Harry Potter*!"  
  
Angelina, who was cheering and crying at the same time, hugged Harry. She whispered into his ear, "That was my vote, Harry, I know you'll do well for the team." she separated from him, kissing his cheek. He walked away, blushing, towards Hermione and Ron, who were ecstatic.   
  
"Wow, a captain." Ron said.  
  
"Amazing, Harry!"  
  
He followed the rest of the group into the Great Hall for breakfast. When Cho came up to their table, Ron couldn't wait to tell her the good news. "Harry's Captain of the Quidditch team!" But instead of her looking cheerful, she looked tormented.   
  
"That's really great, but I turned out to be Captain of my House, too." Harry's heart sank like a rock in the ocean. He had not realized that they were to compete in the games until now. She looked down at her food. Hastily, Hermione changed the subject. "Cho, have you read the newspaper today?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
Harry suddenly remembered what was in today's paper. He looked around the staff table. Sirius was still there, though Snape looked like he won a new car and was handing Sirius the paper. Sirius visibly gasped and paled, then spoke to Snape furiously, though Harry could not make out what they were saying. Then Sirius pointed at Harry, and Snape turned, looking at him directly in the eye. Their eyes locked for a second, then he turned to talk to Sirius, who got up and started to walk to Harry.  
  
"Hiya, Kiddo, I guess you read the paper about me?"  
  
"Yeah, but that Skeeter woman is always--hey, how did you know?"  
  
"Snape's a mind reader. No, we saw that you were looking at us, and I assumed the worst."  
  
"That I thought that was true? Do I really look that stupid?" Sirius burst out laughing, and ruffled Harry's hair.  
  
"I guess not. Professor McGonagall told me the great news! I'm so proud, Harry." Sirius said, pretending to cry. Cho chuckled, alerting Sirius. "Hey, your a Captain too! And Harry's friend? That's going to be complicated."  
  
"We know." Harry and Cho said at the same time, which made the group laugh.  
  
"At least you guys aren't going out with each other, then *that* would be bad." Harry blushed even harder than when Angelina kissed him. Apparently, Cho was too.  
  
"You guys -aren't- going out, right?" Sirius looked at them, suspiciously.   
  
"No, they aren't, Professor Black, just friends." Ron added hastily.  
  
"Just friends." Hermione repeated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Golly, this chapter took a lot of thinking and time, i tell you what. And to top it all off, i had a huge writer's block, I couldn't even think of the story without it being like trying to run into a brick wall. It was sorta obvious that Harry would be Captain, but i wanted to make a big deal out of it anyway. ^_^  
  
I'm re-reading the series again so I can make some finer points in further chapters, and to freshen my memory, all that good stuff. So things might take longer than before, empathis on *might*. Don't worry, i'm a fast reader.  
  
::Puts on cliffhanger-y like voice:: Does Cho like Harry? What is going to happen when they meet in the Quidditch game? Is Malfoy going to make a big deal about Sirius? Is Voldemort creating a plan to get into Hogwarts? Is Snape going to wear a fluffy tutu and hand out sweets next class? ::People look at Athene curiously:: --nevermind. Tune in next time, too....The Fifth Year!  
  
  
  
Did you read it? Then give me your thoughts on it! I dont mind people reviewing multiple times, so lay it on me! 


End file.
